The Right Kind of Wrong
by mr1987
Summary: What should have happened after "What if". The song might not sound right and it might not go with it right, but I thought it would. Tell me if it doesn't go good with the story and I'll change it. Tell me how you like the story, please R&R.


The Road Not Taken-alternate ending

"Commander? You with us? We're leaving." The admiral said to Harm trying to get him back to reality.

Harm looked at him, finally snapping out of his thoughts, "Ah, y-yes sir." He started to get up when the admiral walked away.

"Oh I forgot my jacket." Mac told him from the entrance to the place.

"I'll get it." Harm grabbed Mac's jacket and saw her fortune paper on her plate. He picked it up and read it, _Your unspoken desire is the road not taken, take it!_ He grinned as he put the fortune paper back on her plate.

He walked over to her and handed her coat to her. "Thanks. You okay?" She smiles as she asks.

"Yeah, just pondering about the road not taken…" She starts to walk away "…yet."

Mac hears him, stops, and turns around, "What?"

Harm walked closer to her so they were a few inches apart, "Can…may I try something?"

Mac laughs quietly, but nervously, "Uh, depends on what…" Mac stops in mid-sentence as he hooks a finger under her chin and tilts her head up. He moves closer to her lips, giving her every chance to pull away. She closes her eyes as his lips cover hers. Their kiss was slow and hesitant, but there was the slightest bit of passion and a small bit of electricity when they both met. They both pulled away and looked at each other. Mac saw pure love in his eyes. He put his finger under her chin and traced his finger up her chin to her lips and her heart got caught in her throat and her knees went a little weak.

He leaned to her ear and whispered softly, "Why don't we go to my apartment and talk. We can't ignore what just happened."

Mac nods and they leave the restaurant. She follows him to his apartment and they get out and go inside.

"Mac I'm gonna go in my bedroom and change, okay? Make yourself comfortable."

"Okay. Can I put the radio on and turn it low?"

"Of course, ninja girl."

He went into his bedroom to put something comfortable on. Mac went to put on a song from a CD that she had left here one time when they were having dinner and working on a case together. She put on "They right kind of wrong", by LeAnn Rimes. She went to go stand by the window and Harm came out. The lyrics filled the room and Harm surprised Mac with his gesture by wrapping his arms gently around her waist.

_Know all about, yeah, bout your reputation  
and now it's bound to be a heartbreak situation.  
But I can't help it if I'm helpless  
every time that I'm where you are_

When he put his arms around her waist, her knees went a little weak.

"You alright, Sarah?" He whispered in her ear and her heart started racing.

_You walk in and my strength walks out the door,  
say my name and I can't fight it anymore.  
Oh, I know I should go, but I need your touch just too damn much_

"Yeah, I guess my knees got a little weak when you wrapped your arms around me."

"Why's that?" He asked gently as she leaned back against him. It was amazing how natural she was with him, even though they weren't a couple…yet.

_Loving you, that isn't really something I should do  
shouldn't wanna spend my time with you, yeah  
Well I should try to be strong, but baby you're the right kind of wrong  
Yeah, baby, you're the right kind of wrong_

She turned around in his embrace and looked at him in the eye, "Because Harm, I'm…I'm in love with you. I always get a little weak and helpless around

"Mac…Sarah…do you know why I kissed you at that place?"

_Might be a mistake - a mistake I'm makin'  
but what you're givin' I am happy to be takin'  
'cause no one's ever made me feel the way I feel when I'm in your arms_

"Um, not really why?"

"Because of what the fortune cookie said. It said, "_Your unspoken desire is the road not taken, take it."_ That's what I was pondering about…if you and me were to ever get together what it would be like."

_They say you're something I should do without,  
they don't know what goes on when the lights go out  
There's no way to explain -  
all the pleasure is worth all the pain_

Mac didn't know what to say so she chose her words carefully, "And…how did you ponder it would be?"

"I want us to work, Mac. I want to be with you. I'm in love with you too."

_Loving you, that isn't really something I should do  
shouldn't wanna spend my time with you, yeah  
Well I should try to be strong, but baby you're the right kind of wrong  
Yeah, baby, you're the right kind of wrong_

"Harm?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think we could try that kiss again?"

He grinned, "I thought you would never ask." And with that, he leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips, which became more passionate, second by second.

_I should try to run, but I just can't seem to  
'cause every time I run you're the one I run to  
Can't do without what you do to me  
I don't care if I'm in too deep, yeah  
  
Know all about, yeah, bout your reputation  
and now it's bound to be a heartbreak situation  
But I can't help it if I'm helpless  
every time that I'm where you are  
  
You walk in and my strength walks out the door  
say my name and I can't fight it anymore  
Oh, I know I should go, but I need your touch just too damn much, yeah  
  
Loving you, yeah, that isn't really something I should do  
I shouldn't wanna spend my time with you, yeah  
Well I should try to be strong, I should try to be strong  
but baby you're the right kind of wrong (right kind of wrong)  
Baby you're the right kind of wrong  
Baby you're the right kind of wrong  
Yeah, baby, you're the right kind of wrong_


End file.
